1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishhook and a producing method of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been required to provide a fishhook having excellent wear resistance and corrosion resistance, and provided with a sharp point, which can prevent bait from coming off during fishing.
Conventionally, the fishhook is produced by cutting a wire or rod-like base member made of a metallic material such as carbon steel, stainless steel and the like to have a predetermined length, sharpening a point, and a barb if provided, bending into a fishhook-like shape, hardening and tempering the fishhook-like base member, surface-treating by sandblasting, and plating the obtained surface-treated body with chrome, gold, brass or the like to increase corrosion resistance.
However, the thus produced conventional fishhook is short of hardness. During using, the conventional fishhook gradually wears to allow a fish, after initially being caught, to escape from the fishhook.
Moreover, the plated outer surface of the fishhook is porous so that the corrosion resistance is insufficient. This results in the conventional fishhook often rusting while transported by sea even if packed, and while stored in the factory for a long period after produced.
We, inventors have intensively studied to improve the wear resistance and the corrosion resistance of the fishhook. And we have succeeded in remarkable improvement in wear resistance and corrosion resistance of the fishhook by forming a surface layer of hard metallic compound such as TiC, TiN, Ti(C,N) and the like by chemical vapor deposition in place of plating with chrome or the like. (U.S. Ser. No. 222,081)
The above-described conventional fishhook has another problem in that the raw bait which is fastened to the fishhook is likely to slip off the fishhook during fishing and new bait must then be fastened to the fishhook each time this occurs.
So far, no effective measures for preventing the raw bait from slipping off the fishhook have been developed